ketika jerawat mulai mendekat
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Kau akan mati jika jerawat itu pecah, Kagura! / for Scalytta / GinKagu / mind to read?


Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

 _I don't own anything_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara yang meluncur dari mulut Kagura yang menghasilkan uap air yang menggantung pada ujung bulu mata yang berbaris rapi pada kelopak iris biru laut itu, menjadi tanda bahwa si empunya kini telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Kagura, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang setengah terbuka itu sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka.

Setibanya di sana, ia membuka keran air dan dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan air yang mulai bercucuran, namun, saat ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada wajah, ia berhenti melakukan aktivitas membasuh wajahnya. Tangannya berhenti pada satu titik kecil berwarna merah yang entah sejak kapan telah hinggap di batang hidungnya.

Dengan alis yang saling bertautan, Kagura memegang benda merah kecil itu sambil menatapnya bingung. Dan di saat itulah Gintoki datang.

"Hooaaah, Kagura, selamat pagi. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Gintoki berjalan mendekati Kagura dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggaruk pantat.

"Gin- _chan_ , ini apa aru- _kah_?" tanya Kagura watados. Ia menunjuk ke arah benda kecil berwarna merah di hidungnya.

Gintoki langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat benda merah kecil itu. Ia menatap Kagura dengan tampang horor.

"K-kagura- _chan_ , benda merah yang ada di hidung mu itu namanya jerawat. Itu akan tumbuh besar jika kau terus menyentuhnya, dan—" Gintoki meneguk ludah.

"Dan apa aru- _kah_?"

"Kau akan mati jika jerawat itu pecah, Kagura!"

"EH?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-ketika jerawat mulai mendekat-

 _Story_ © Halichi Miyamoto

 _For_ Vanessa Whitleford _a.k.a_ Scalytta

 **.**

 **WARNING**

TYPO(S), OOC, etc...

 **.**

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _No Flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dilarang melewati garis polisi. Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kediaman Yorozuya saat ini. pasalnya, sudah dua hari Kagura mengurung dirinya dalam kamar, ia keluar hanya di saat perutnya keroncongan, dan setiap kali ada tangan yang menyentuh dinding lemari di mana ia bersemedi, maka timah panas akan melucur melalui lubang kunci lemarinya.

Shinpachi menghela nafas, "Gin- _san_ , memangnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kagura-chan? Kenapa dia jadi tidak mau ke luar rumah dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar?" tanya Shinpachi.

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "entahlah," jawabnya malas sambil membalik lembaran Jump yang ia beli tempo hari.

"Aku takut, jika nanti akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Gin- _san_ ," ucap Shinpachi lagi. Namun, bukannya menjawab ucapan Shinpachi, Gintoki malah menutup majalah Jumpnya dan nyengir kuda.

"Eheheh... _ano-neh_ , Pattsuan, sebenarnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini karma aru- _kah_? Apa ini balasan karena aku telah menipu Gin- _chan_ dan menuduhnya menghamiliku seperti di fanfict takaburc ' _hamil itu hanya untuk orang dewasa!_ ' buatan Halichi Miyamoto dan Panda Dayo aru- _kah_?" di dalam lemari, Kagura menekuk lututnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jerawat ini sudah semakin besar dan akan meledak. Dan aku akan mati aru."

Ungkapan bertubi-tubi tiada henti keluar dari mulut Kagura. Dengan mata tanpa cahaya dan penuh urat—bahkan lebih ngeri dari mata ikan mati—, Kagura terus meratapi dirinya yang ia ketahui akan segera mati. Yah, menurutnya. Padahal, itu semua hanyalah akal-akalan Gintoki sebagai ajang balas dendam karena telah ditipu perihal berita kehamilan Kagura yang sempat membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Yorozuya goyang ngebor.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan aru- _kah_? Haruskah aku menulis surat wasiat sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah enam hari tepatnya, kabar tentang jerawat meledak yang akan menyebabkan kematian itu membuat Kagura mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Meski Shinpachi, Otae, Otose, bahkan Shinsengumi datang untuk menjenguknya, Kagura tetap bersikukuh untuk mengurung dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar kelewatan ya?" sesal Gintoki.

"Makanya kau harus minta maaf dan bilang itu semua hanyalah candaan!" seru Shinpachi.

Gintoki mengangguk. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat persembunyian Kagura. Diketuknya pelan pintu lemari hingga terdengar suara cegukan dari dalam.

"Kagura," sapa Gintoki.

"Gin- _chan_ , apa aku benar-benar akan mati?" tanya polos Kagura yang masih berada dalam lemari.

"Oi...oi...apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa jerawat akan meledak?" Gintoki tersenyum kala mengakhiri ucapannya. Terdengar sedikit decit dari pintu lemari yang mulai bergeser. Menampakkan sesosok vermilion yang mengintip di baliknya.

"Jadi, Gin- _chan_ membohongiku aru- _kah_?" tanya polos Kagura.

Gintoki cengengesan.

 _Bruak_

Pintu lemari terbuka keras. Dan seketika, Kagura melompat dari dalam lemari dan memeluk Gintoki yang hanya dapat tercengang.

"Gin- _chan_ bego bego bego. Tega-teganya kau membohongiku seperti ini. aku kira aku akan mati beneran aru!" ucap Kagura yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Gintoki sambil terisak dan cecegukan.

Gintoki mengusap pelan surai vermilion yang berantakan itu seraya tersenyum, "makanya, jangan suka ngibulin orang kalau gak mau dikibulin juga! Sudah sana, cuci mukamu. Jerawat itu tak akan hilang jika kau malas membersihkan wajah!" celetuk Gintoki.

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengumbar cengiran terindahnya. Gintoki pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Namun.

Sedetik kemudian.

"Bhuak..."

Gintoki muntah darah. Ia merasakan hangat di bagian perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari perutnya. Ia melirik lemah ke arah Kagura yang menyeringai.

Menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang akan percaya bahwa jerawat akan meledak dan dapat membunuhku?" seringainya bertambah sesenti lebih lebar.

"Dasar bego. Apa kau berfikir aku akan benar-benar percaya dengan kebohonganmu?" Kagura menarik sebilah pisau yang ia sembunyikannya dalam kamar selama ini.

"Bhuaak...K-kagura..." Gintoki tersungkur. Kagura memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Gintoki yang tersungkur dengan noda merah yang menghiasi _kimono_ putihnya.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini aru," ucapnya.

Terakhir, Kagura menoleh dan tersenyum sadis.

"Yang akan mati itu adalah kau. Gin- _chan_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author notes's**

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA. YANG AKAN MATI ITU KAU MAS GIN. BUAHAHAHAHAHA. AKU KETAWA DOLO YAKS. BUAHAHAHAHAHAH /STOP

Mas Gin mah mau aja dikibulin. Bahkan niat ngibulin Kagura berakhir dengan dia yang dapat surprize. Wkwkwkwk.

Oke ini fic special buat Nessa yang ikutan ngomen status maso ku di fb. Semoga kau suka dengan ceritanya Ness. Maaf jadinya ngaco banget gini wkwkwkwkwk.

Dan untuk yang sudah mau ngebaca flashfic ini sampai tamat. Ichi ucapin terimakaih banyak /sungkem. Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu.

Salam,

Halichi Miyamoto.


End file.
